La servante écarlate - L'espoir fait vivre
by Mandy1417
Summary: La Résistance, un groupe de rebels principalement composés des loyaux des églises, se tient étroitement informé des nouveaux plans et développements nouveaux dirigeants grâce à des membres infiltrés. C'est ce qui a permis a de nombreuses familles dont celle de June de concevoir un plan de fuite vers un autre continent.


p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Cela fait dix-neuf ans déjà que j'ai quitté ma ville natale dans l'espoir de me construire et de vivre librement loin des retombées de la guerre. Elle ne laissait derrière elle que des villes détruites, des cadavres à corps ouverts sur le bord des routes et des maladies incurables causées par les bombardements chimiques. J'avais alors cru que m'installer à Atwood suffirait à faire taire mes peurs et me permettrait de bâtir une vie paisible, plus ou moins normale compte tenu de ce qui se passait dans le reste du pays. Lorsque je suis arrivée à Atwood, je n'avais aucun plan précis. Rien ne m'attendait si ce n'était mon condo vide situé au centre-ville et de mon poste d'enseignante en anthropologie à l'université. C'est d'ailleurs là, sur ce campus que j'ai rencontré Luke pour la première fois. Ce fut le coup de foudre. Du moins pour lui. Cependant, il ne m'a fallu moins d'un an pour tomber amoureux de lui. Je l'ai tout de suite admiré pour sa force de caractère, son intégrité et bien sûr son leadership qui chez un coach de football, sont de mises. Deux ans plus tard, nous nous sommes mariés et je suis tombée enceinte de ma fille Hannah. Je me rappelle encore de ces soirs de printemps où je priais Luke de s'occuper de son bain afin que je ne manque pas un instant de ce coucher de soleil magnifique qu'offrait la vue de mon balcon arrière. Sous ce ciel jaune-orangé sillonné de légers nuages blancs et roses, je laissai le léger vent du mois d'avril souffler sur ma peau et dissiper le nuage de fumée de cigarette formé autour de mon visage. Une fois Hannah endormie, Luke venait toujours me rejoindre avec deux verres et une bouteille de vin rouge que nous finissions ensemble assis, côte à côte. Un peu trop saouls, ils nous arrivaient de faire tellement de bruit que nous réveillions Hannah. Nous nous rendions alors dans sa chambre tentant bien que mal de lui chanter une berceuse pour qu'elle se rendorme et nous finissions par nous endormir au sol, de chaque côté du berceau. Des moments magiques empreignés dans ma mémoire que je me promets de faire remonter à la surface dans les moments style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Quelques années après la naissance d'Hannah, le gouvernement fut renversé. Les villes étaient prises d'assaut par les riches et l'armée. Ils en ont profité pour prendre possession des villes pour les rebâtir à leur image. Un plan bien organisé et concis n'attendant qu'un événement comme celui-ci pour le mettre à exécution. Alors qu'un groupe de soldats s'occupait de piller les villes, un autre groupe s'occupait d'enlever les femmes et les jeunes filles. Les hommes matures étaient abattus de sang-froid et le sort des plus jeunes dépendait de leur classe sociale. Les pauvres se retrouvaient en camp de concentration, formé pour devenir soldat et pour les riches, leur éducation continuait et leur résultat scolaire déterminerait leur position despan style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanCommandant ou de Gardien. Le pire était sans doute de savoir que tout était surveillé, enregistré puis archivé; plus aucune liberté ou d'intimité. Tous ces faits nous étaient rapportés par Soumoune, un membre infiltré de notre groupe appelé la Résistence. Hannah et moi y étions automatiquement assujettis comme nous sommes liés, par la famille, à Luke, l'un des fondateurs du groupe. Avant qu'il ne me demande de l'épouser, il m'a fait part des opérations du groupe et des membres qui en faisaient partie. Il s'agissait surtout de fidèles fréquentant notre église locale qui avaient décidé de mettre sur pied ce petit groupe militant contre ces atrocités et qui planifiait de fuir par bâteau vers le Canada, au cas où les choses seraient irréversibles. Des mois et des mois de préparation où eau, nourriture et essence ont été subtilement accumulées et entassées dansspan style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanla cale d'un bâteau quelconque prêt à larguer les amarres. Je n'ai jamais osé questionner Lukespan style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spansur ce qu'il adviendrait une fois pieds à terre, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Peut-être parce qu'il ne le savait pas comme le reste d'entre nous tous. C'était devenu notre seule et unique chance de survie dans ce monde sans pitié. La seule chose qui me rassure réellement, c'est de savoir que je serais avec ma famille et c'est tout ce dont j'ai style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"À ma première rencontre du groupe de la Résistance, j'ai eu la chance et le plaisir de faire la connaissance de Moira; une femme forte, solidaire et intègre. Nous nous sommes tout de suite entendues et c'est aujourd'hui la meilleure amie qui soit. Elle travaillait comme infirmière dans une clinique et tout comme moi avait choisi Atwood pour recommencerspan style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spansa vie à zéro. Moira est, soit dit en passant, la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance en dehors de Luke. Même si le danger approchait dangereusement de nos terres, j'avais peine à croire qu'après tout cela, je finissais par m'enfuir de mon petit paradis. Quelle ironie!/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Alors que je finissais mon verre de whiskey préfère que je gardais dans mon troisième tiroir de bureau, j'entendis un bruit sourd provenant du couloir qui me sortit de ma rêverie. En prêtant l'oreille,span style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanje pouvais entendre des bruits de pas accourir dans ma direction. Je regrettais aussitôtspan style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spand'être restée aussi tard pour corriger des copies d'examens alors que je n'avais rien fait d'autre que boire et me perdre dans mes pensées. Un instant plus tard, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître un Luke à bout de souffle, les cheveux dans le vent. Cela ne lui ressemblait guère d'être aussi essoufflé ou de débarquer ainsi. Il avait donc dû courir une sacrée distance pour être dans cet état. Comme il restait là, penché vers l'avant tentant de récupérer son souffle, je me lève de ma chaise et m'approche, trébuchant presque à cause de tout cet alcool dans mon sang : span style="font-family: calibri font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;"«/span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"- T'ai-je manqué à ce point? lui demandai-je en riant. span style="font-family: calibri font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;"»/span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Constatant son silence, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il me regardait maintenant de ce regard sévère que je lui connaissais rarement. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer. J'avançais lentement vers lui, comblant la totale distance qui nous séparait. Je posai ma main sur son dos et lui demanda : «/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"- Luke? Que s'est-il passé? /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Il se releva et me prit le visage entre ses mains./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"- Nous avons été trahis Hannah. Soumoune nous a trahis. À l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être en train de vider notre maison et celle de tous les membres de la Résistence. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, il faut partir tout de suite./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"- Et Hannah et Moira? Hannah était chez Moira Luke. Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas avec toi? lui demandai-je en panique./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"-span style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanJe… Je ne sais pas. Dès que j'ai reçu la nouvelle, je me suis immédiatement rendu chez Moira, mais ils avaient déjà tout cassé. On ne peut qu'espérer qu'elles aient eu a temps de partir avant que l'armée ne débarque. span style="font-family: calibri font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;"»/span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"À ces mots,span style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanj'ai senti mes jambes flanchées. Si Luke ne me tenait pas, je me seraisspan style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spancertainement écroulée sur le sol. Mon cœur s'est comme brisé dans ma poitrine à l'idée qu'aucun d'entre nous ne savait où ne se trouvait notre fille de seize ans ni avec qui elle était :span style="font-family: calibri font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;"« /span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"- June! June écoute-moi. Il faut y aller tout de suite. Ils doivent être en train de nous chercher. Prends ton sac vite! La voiture est dans le stationnement arriè style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" span style="font-family: calibri font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;"»/span /span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Nous traversions les couloirs de l'école à toute vitesse, main dans la main, le cœur battant non pas parce que nous courrions, mais par l'inquiétude et l'appréhension. J'essayais tout de même de rester positive et me concentrais sur la main ferme de Luke pour me donner la force de continuer cette course effrénée contre la montre. Lorsque Luke ouvrit la porte qui débouchait sur le stationnement arrière, nous avons été aveuglés par les phares de camionnettes. C'est à peine si je pouvais voir à deux mètres devant moi. J'entendis des coups de feu puis sentis la main de Luke devenir molle. Son corps tombant au sol m'emporta avec lui sous son poids. Je ne voulais pas le lâ style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"« Luke! » Criai-je à plein poumon./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Puis, une douleur chaude et électrique sur ma nuque ne tarda pas à parcourir tout mon corps avant de me paralyser, moi aussi, au sol. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne de cette journée-là, c'est le visage frappé de stupeur de Luke alors que la vie l'avait déjà quittée./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"—/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Il pleut aujourd'hui. Et comme pour tous les jours de pluie, ils se faisaient rares heureusement, toute la maisonnée était libre de corvée. Nous devions tous nous réunir dans le grand salon pour discuter de tout et de rien et pour boire un verre. Autrement dit, faire semblant que nous nous intéressions à la vie de l'autre alors qu'il n'y avait en fait rien à dire. Les horaires, les faits, les déplacements, les besognes, tout était contrôlé, surveillé et archivé dans le registre du Commandant qu'il tenait dans son bureau fermé à clé. La seule vérité sortie de la bouche de Soumoune. La vie c'était avant. C'était quand on pouvait se rendre à la salle de bain sans qu'un temps nous soit alloué. Avant que les femmes des hauts placés de la société ne dépendent des autres femmes pour enfanter. C'était avant quand j'étais libre de m'exprimer et ici, le silence m'était imposé. Je détestais ces jours de pluie, car j'étais forcée d'assister à cette parade ridicule, à genoux, dans le coin le plus reculé du salon. Le corps droit,span style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanet les mains derrière le dos, je les écoutais déblatter des idioties des heures durant. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie et c'était de leur crier de se la fermer, mais si je le faisais, je perdrais alors toutes mes chances de retrouver ma style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Les femmes comme moi, les servantes qu'ils nous appelaient, n'avions pas le droit de participer à aucune activité de la maison ni d'aller l'épicerie, ni faire le lavage et encore moins le souper. Il y avait des Marthas pour cela. Elles n'entraient en contact avec moi que pour m'apporter le petit déjeuner. Aussi, je n'avais pas le droit de m'adresser à la femme du commandant sauf pour lui répondre « oui maîtresse ». Comme cette femme me méprisait pour les moments intimes qu'elle m'infligeait avec son mari, je la méprisais de consentir au viol d'une style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"J'étais forcée de l'accompagner dans ses activitésspan style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spancomme le tricot, le jardinage et la style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanElle ne manquait aucune occasion de me faire savoir son amertume soit en me bousculant, en me faisant des croches-pieds ou encore en me giflant, comme ça, pour le plaisir. Les moments où je n'étais pas confiné dans la maison, j'étais reconduite par le Gardien de la maison, Nick, quatre fois par semaine, à l'église de notre arrondissement qui se trouvait dans un coin un peu plus éloigné de la ville. Là-bas, d'autres Marthas s'occupaient de nous éduquer. On y apprend l'histoire de la Bible et comment toutes ces femmes du passé ont influencé cette guerre des sexes alors que nous n'avions qu'un seul rôle à tenir et c'était celui de peupler la planète. Elles nous apprennent comment tout cela aurait pu être évité si elles n'avaient pas essayé de changer le monde. Nous n'avions pas le droit de poser de questions, seulement d'acquiescer, de réciter et de répéter leurs discours et leurs fausses leçons avec lesquelles elles tentaient de nous bourrer le crâne. « La soumission est la base du perfectionnement » tel est leur slogan. Malheur à celles qui osaient aller à l'encontre du programme. Elles seraient châtiées devant toutes par la fessée, la mutilation et dans le pire des cas la lapidation comme Janine. Cette torture était surtout réservée à celles qui s'aventuraient dans une relation quelconque avec les Gardiens ou si elles essayaient de s'enfuir. C'était certainement les six heures les plus pénibles de ces journées, mais le chemin en voiture me permettait enfin de respirer et de garder espoir qu'un jour je finirai pas me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Depuis que je suis arrivée à Gilead, je n'avais pas croisé ni le visage d'Hannah ni celui de Moira. J'osais espérer que c'était bon signe. À l'extérieur, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir à part des répliques de maisons jumelées à deux étages en briques, des magasins sans noms ou des soldats armés à presque chaque coin de rue./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Il m'est impossible de concevoir qu'aucune autre servante n'était prête à se battre pour retrouver sa liberté, et quand bien même que je serais la seule, j'étais prête à tenter le coup. Je reconnaissais le visage de certainesspan style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanqui ont fait partie de la Resistance et j'espérais que comme moi, elles n'attendaient que le bon moment pour style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Ce qui allégeait mon cœur c'était de savoir que je pouvais compter sur Nick pour me faire part des dernières nouvelles puisque les servantes n'avaient pas droit de lire, d'écrire, de regarder la télévision. Nick est jeune homme charmant et honnête qui comme moi s'était vu imposer un mode de vie contraire a ces valeurs. Sur le chemin du retour, nous passions devant ce tunnel de voie ferrée abandonnée autrefois utilisée pour faire traverser passagers et nourriture avec lespan style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanCela aussi je le tenais de Nick. Je l'appelais secrètement le Tunnel des femmes, car même si l'on y voit rien au premier regard, un monde libre nous y attendait de l'autre côté. Je ne lui cachais pas mon désir de me voir un jour traverser ce tunnel pour retrouver ma fille et qui sait, d'autres femmes auront peut-être le courage de me suivre./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Les jours de cérémonie étaient les plus durs. Ils avaient lieu selon mon cycle menstruel afin d'augmenter mes chances de tomber enceinte du Commandant. Après le déjeuner, une des Marthas m'accompagnait à la salle de bain où la femme du Commandant m'attendait dans la baignoire. Ces bains étaient spécialement préparés par elle avec ses huiles essentielles personnelles. Comme si cela n'était pas assez humiliant comme ça, c'est elle qui me savonnait et me lavait les cheveux. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle me séchait le corps et me brossaient les cheveux avant de me vêtir d'une de ses nuisettes. Une fois que nous étions habillées, je m'agenouillais devant le lit face à l'endroit où le Commandant viendrait faire sa lecture biblique. La Maîtresse, elle, sur le lit, couché sur le dos avec les jambes écartées, devait silencieusement prier pour que cette fois soit la dernière. Le Commandant frappait toujours à la porte avant d'entrer. Un viol poli que je me disais. Ils nous saluaient vaguement avant de s'installer devant moi et de retirer la petite Bible de la poche intérieure de son veston :span style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" span style="font-family: calibri font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;"«/span /span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;" - Lorsque Rachel vit qu'elle ne donnait point d'enfants à Jacob, elle porta envie à sa sœur, et elle dit à Jacob: donne-moi des enfants, ou je meurs! La colère de Jacob s'enflamma contre Rachel, et il dit: suis-je à la place de Dieu, qui t'empêche d'être féconde? Elle dit: voici ma servante Bilha; va vers elle; qu'elle enfante sur mes genoux, et que par elle j'aie aussi des fils.» « Amen »span style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spannous devions répondre. Une fois sa prière terminée, je devais me lever et me placer sur le dos, la tête dans l'entrejambe de sa femme et écarter mes jambes et le laisser aller et venir en moi comme bon lui semblait. Pour oublier la douleur et l'humiliation, je fermais les yeux et faisait apparaître le plus beau de mes souvenirs; ces soirs de printemps où Luke et moi nous nous endormions saouls sur le sol de la chambre d'Hannah. Une fois le supplice terminé, le Commandant se retirait aussitôt et quittait la chambre d'un pas lourd et nonchalant. Quant à sa femme, c'est sur les dents qu'elle m'ordonnait de quitter sa chambre sur le champ, ce que je m'empressais de faire pour ne pas recevoir, encore une fois, une brûlure de cigarette sur le style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanLa même Martha qui m'a accompagné à la salle de bain un peu plus tôt m'attendait dans le corridor afin de me reconduire à ma chambre et de s'en aller sans dire un mot. Les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre de cette chambre sans fenêtre, je fixais le plafond tentant d'ignorer le liquide tiède qui coulait sous mes fesses et le long de mes cuisses. J'étais là depuis déjà huit cycles menstruels et toujours rien. Tout laissait donc croire que le Commandant était style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanJe ne m'en plains pas bien au contraire, mais avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, il me fallait convaincre Nick de m'emmener au Tunnel des femmes. L'infertilité masculine n'était pas une chose probable dans ce monde et je ne voulais pas savoir quel sort était réservé aux servantes déclarées infertiles./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Un cycle menstruel plus tard, toujours rien et la femme du Commandant commençait à perdre patience. Elle devenait de plus en plus agressive à mon égard et ne se gênait plus de me traiter de tous les noms devant les Marthas et ses amies lorsqu'elles venaient souper. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que je tombe enceinte et que j'aille enfanter pour une autre, loin de chez style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"span style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Unspan style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanbeau jour, sur le chemin du retour de l'église, j'ai décidé de faire ma demande à Nick : «/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"- La prochaine journée où tu me reconduiras, je veux que tu me déposes devant le tunnel. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour atteindre de l'autre côté ni si les soldats me poursuivront, mais je dois essayer Nick. Mes forces me quittent et tu n'as aucune nouvelle pour moi concernant la Resistence ou de tout autre groupe existant se portant garants de nous délivrer de cet enfer. Le commandant est infertile et je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de moi lorsqu'ils s'en rendront compte. Alors si nous sommes réellement amis comme nous le prétendons être depuis mon arrivée fais cette chose pour moi. span style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;"span style="font-family: calibri font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;"»/span/span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Sans quitter la route des yeux, Nick me répondit contre toute attente. /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"- D'accord./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"- D'accord? lui répondis-je incrédule./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"- D'accord. Mais à une condition. Qu'une fois à l'intérieur de ce tunnel que tu ne courras sans regarder derrière toi quoique tu entendes ou voies. D'où nous sommes, tu auras entre douze et quinze minutes pour parcourir les trois kilomètres avantspan style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanque les soldats ne soient informés de ta style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Il se tourna vers moi et nous échangeons un sourire à la fois triste et style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"- Et toi? Que feras-tu et que leur diras-tu?/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"- Peu importe. C'est notre seule chance de nous sortir de cet enfer comme tu dis. span style="font-family: calibri font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;"»/span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"J'aurais voulu lui demander ce qu'il entendait par nous, mais il s'était déjà reconcentré sur la route./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"La veille de ma fuite, je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. Mon cœur était empli d'espoir, mais aussi d'appréhension. Je repensais à Luke et comment il aurait souhaité que je reste forte pour Hannahspan style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanet pour moi. Même si la dernière fois que nous avions fait part de nos plans de fuite â quelqu'un, nous avions été trahis, mais ici a Gliead, Nick était mon seul style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanS'il me trahissait aujourd'hui, je n'aurai de toute façon aucune autre chance de revoir ce tunnel et même penser à un autre échappatoire. Pourvu qu'il ne pleuve pas demain pensai-je avant de me forcer à dormir. Lorsque je réussis à m'endormir, je me revoyais dans les bras de Luke le jour de sa mort sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas mort. Ces voitures aux phares aveuglants ne nous attendaient pas à la sortie de l'université et aucune balle ne l'avait atteint. Nous étions tous les deux montés dans la voiture et roulions encore et encore sans jamais nous arrêter excepté â la croisée d'un arrêt de bus isolé où Hannah nous attendait, assise par terre dans l'herbe. Une fois montée dans la voiture, elle nous embrassa sur la joue puis Luke redémarra. Nous n'avions aucune destination précise, nous ne faisions que rouler et nous étions heureux d'être enfin réunis./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Le lendemain, je me fis servir mon déjeuner comme d'habitude. J'avais envie de l'engloutir tant j'étais de bonne humeur, mais je devais me contenir. Tout devait rester superficiel et terne comme à l'habitude. Je devais donc endurer les caprices de la Maîtresse qui pour une raison ou pour une autre était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que Nick m'avait dénoncé, mais si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurai pas eu l'honneur de participer à la Cérémonie d'aujourd'hui. L'heure d'aller à l'église approchait rapidement et j'étais une vraie boule de stress. Une fois arrivée en classe, je ne pouvais pas suivre tellement je pensais à ce qui s'en venait. Cela m'a valu une sacrée gifle d'une des Marthas : «/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"- Qu'est-ce qui te fais autant rêver ma petite? M'avait-elle demandé. Allez vas-y! Partage-nous donc tes pensées. - Comme vous venez de le mentionner, notre mission est de satisfaire notre Commandant et j'espère être digne de ma tâche. span style="font-family: calibri font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;"»/span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Ma réponse semblait l'avoir satisfaite puisqu'elle continua la classe. Une fois la prière de groupe terminée c'est tout juste si j'arrivais à ne pas courir vers la sortie. Nick m'attendait devant la voiture comme à son habitude. Je ne lui posai la question qu'une fois assise dans la voiture, les portes fermées./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: calibri font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;"« /span- Aurais-tu changé d'idée? - Non. Je repense à ma vie passée et je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir su profiter des moments avec ma famille, mes amis et avec ma petite amie./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"- Nick! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais une petite amie avant. Comment s'appelait-telle? Quel âge avait-elle? - Elle avait seize ans et s'appelait Hannah. Je crois bien que vous vous connaissiez./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"J'étais bouche bée et lui pleurait silencieusement./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"- Je ne t'avais rien dit avant parce que je ne croyais pas qu'il était possible d'échapper à cette torture, mais avec ton courage et ta détermination que j'ai pu observer ces derniers mois m'ont fait réfléchir sur ma personne. J'aurais dû me battre pour ma mère, ma sœur, ma petite amie, n'importe quelle femme, toutes les femmes. Mais au lieu de celaspan style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanj'ai laissé la peur m'envahir et je les ai abandonnées. Alors quand tu m'as fait part de ton souhait, je me voyais mal te le style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"- Nick…/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"- Nous y voilà. Dépêche-toi et surtout ne te retourne pas. Ne t'arrête pas avant d'avoir atteint l'autre côté sans quoi nous aurons vécu tout cela pour rien. Une fois que tu auras retrouvé Hannah embrasse-la de ma part et dis-lui que je l'aimais et que je l'aimerais toujours. Promets-le-moi! - Je te le promets. span style="font-family: calibri font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;"»/span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Nick arrêta la voiture devant l'entrée du tunnel d'un cou sec et me donna une bouteille d'eau de deux litres visiblement volée plus tôt dans la cuisine. Je l'ai remerciéspan style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanet sans même refermer la portière, je me suis mise à courir aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Un gros bruit de collision fit écho dans le tunnel et je me mis à courir encore plus style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"L'air est dense et humide. Les minces semelles de mes souliers laissaient les roches me piquer la plante des pieds, les flaques d'eaux sales éclaboussaient sur mes jambes et me grattaient. Ma gorge est sèche, ma poitrine me brûle et mon souffle se fait de plus en plus en plus court, mais je ne peux m'arrêter, pas encore. Quelle distance avais-je parcourue? Cinquante mètres, un kilomètre? Après plusieurs minutes, j'ai cru m'évanouir tant je ne voyais que des petites étoiles sous mes paupières mi-closes. J'ai pris quelques gorgées d'eau avant de plus belle. Deux pauses plus tard et la bouteille d'eau terminée, je commençais à distinguer la forme des pierres sur les murs et je pouvais voir ce qui restait du bas de ma robe. La lumière me brûlait à présent les yeux et les larmes qui s'écoulaient brouillaient ma style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanJe puisais alors dans mes dernières forces pour couvrir lesspan style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /spanmètres qui me séparaient de ma liberté; un nouveau soleil m' style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Le tunnel débouchait sur un sentier rocailleux dans une belle et vaste forêt verte d'où j'avais une vie époustouflante sur une rivière d'un bleu profond me rappelant cette mer que j'aimais observer avaler le soleil des soirées d'avril et de mai. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none currentColor;" /span/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 107%; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt 0cm;"Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais passé là, à genoux à vider mon esprit de sa douleur. Sous ce ciel bleu, je te dis milles mercis à toi Nick et que ton esprit repose en paix. Tout ce que je souhaite désormais, c'est que mon chemin croise le tien Hannah et que je te retrouve toi aussi ma très chère amie Moira./p 


End file.
